If its not you
by xXYohioXx
Summary: (Rook x Ted) Just some long drabbles I wrote for RookTed (Warning- Rook's topping lol)


"Rook, you're being so _annoying._ " Ted said coldly, adverting his gaze away from his book and onto his childish boyfriend.

Rook gave a toothy grin. He knew that Ted was talking about how Rook repeatedly kisses him out of nowhere. Ted and Rook had recently became a couple, but Ted wanted to keep it a secret so they never showed their affection in public. It made Rook annoyed, so he kept stealing kisses from Ted when the other vocaloids weren't watching.

"Thank you, I try." Rook smirked, slipping his black and red hair dramatically. Ted was currently sitting down normally, and Rook was on the floor, hugging Ted's waist.

Ted rolled his eyes and flipped to a different page in his book. He kept pushing his drooping glasses up from time to time, which made Rook slightly irritated, due to the fact that Ted looked absolutely adorable without his glasses.

The subsequent time Ted pulled up his glasses, Rook snatched them from his face.

A mix of shock and anger appeared on Ted's face.

"Rook, what are you, _mmf..!_ —"

Ted was interrupted by Rook smashing his chapped lips against Ted's soft ones. He pulled Ted onto his lap, and put his arms around Ted's waist.

Ted eventually stopped resisting and put his arms around Rook.

They eventually pulled apart, each gasping for air. Rook smirked at the blush that appeared on Ted's face. It didn't make him look cute or embarrassed, it made him look angry, which Rook thought was just adorable.

Out of nowhere, Rook's sister Ruko walked into the room and saw the two.

"OH MY GOD—" Ruko shrieked, her voice going about ten levels higher.

Rook sheepishly grinned while Ted shrank in embarrassment. Ruko had already suspected that the two were together, but seeing them together, _and in action,_ was a bit too much. She was also amazingly happy, she had a bet with Meiko to see if Rook and Tei ended up together or whether Ted and Rook would end up together. Meiko was on Rook and Tei, while Ruko was on Rook and Ted, so she just won herself fifty bucks.

Teto popped her head in the room.

"I heard a scream! Is everyone alright?" Teto said worriedly glancing across the room. Before her eyesight reached the couple, Ruko immediately covered Teto's eyes in order to preserve her innocence.

"Uwaah~ Why is it so dark in here?" Teto asked, her twin drills bouncing in the air.

"Its nothing honey. Just follow me." Ruko said soothingly, rubbing the Teto's back reassuringly. She guided Teto out of the room, one hand around her neck and one hand covering her eyes.

As soon as Ruko and Teto left the room, Ted threw the pillow he was using to hide behind at Rook. His face was far beyond pissed. If looks could kill, Rook would be six feet under by now.

"Ow! What was that for Teddy!" Rook questioned, using the annoying nickname Teto called him, which made his even more pissed.

"You shameless bastard!" Ted yelled, reaching for another pillow, but Ted beat him to it. He grabbed Ted quickly and pinned him down, Ted tried to fight back but he was too tired since he didn't get any sleep the previous night because Rook kept waking him up.

"You know, were gonna have to tell everyone sooner or later." Rook said nonchalantly.

Ted sighed and ran his hands through his long red hair.

"I know, I know, its just that….."

"Just that what?" Rook questioned.

"I..I honestly don't know…." Ted sighed shakily.

"Is it because you don't love me?" Rook asked, slightly irritated.

"No…it's not that…you know I love you..its just that.." Ted trailed off, averting his gaze away from Rook.

Rook gave a small smile and sat up properly.

"I understand. But to make me feel better, why don't you give me a kiss? Preferably right over here," Rook smirked, pointing his index finger on his bottom lip. Ted groaned, but complied.

He shut his eyes closed and leaned towards Rook. Rook pulled Ted onto his lap, and eventually closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Ted's eagerly, and let his hand wander down to hold Ted's waist. Teds arms found themselves around Rooks neck.

Rook found an opening in Ted's mouth, and started exploring the hot cavern.

Ted was surprised but allowed access. The two fought for dominance, Rook winning due to the fact that Ted just gave up at one point.

Rook nibbled on Ted's bottom lip, causing Ted to shiver from pleasure. He clinged onto Rook's neck tighter.

They eventually stopped making out, but stayed in their current position with Ted on Rooks lap. It was really late, and both Rook and Ted remained on the couch since they were both extremely lazy. The only person in the living room besides them was Haku Yowane, and she was passed out cold with a bunch of sake bottles around her.

Ted went off of Rook at about one in the morning.

Rook groaned.

"Don't leave…cmon, stay…." He said sleepily, yawning a bit.

Ted rolled his eyes.

"You can stay here if you want. But we do have school tomorrow." Ted pointed out.

Rook was already asleep again by the time Ted finished his sentence. Ted groaned, but stared at Rook affectionately. He two blankets. One for Rook, and one for Haku. He placed the blanket over Rook, tucking it in so he wouldn't get a cold, and did the same for Haku.

Haku was a cool girl. She was pretty quiet, and whenever she talked it was usually just to flirt with Akita Neru. Haku and Neru started dating a while ago, which was pretty unexpected due to the fact that Neru and Haku both claimed they were 100% straight.

Ted dragged himself to his room upstairs and immediately collapsed onto his bed. He pulled the blanket over him, and plopped his head down on his pillow. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow to check the time.

 _2:30_

"Already…?" Ted questioned to himself, putting his phone back into his pillow. He turned his pillow over to the firm, cool side and thought about current event and politics, stuff that only Ted found interesting, before his eyes gave up and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
